1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a combustion chamber in accordance with the preamble to claim 1. It also concerns a method for operating such a combustion chamber.
2. Discussion of Background
The transition from conventional tubular combustion chambers to annular combustion chambers undoubtedly introduces advantages, at least with respect to space, because such combustion chambers surround the central part of the rotor of the gas turbine in a regular and annular manner. With respect to the operating procedure, however, this transition has not proved optimum to the desired extent, as far as can be seen from the state of the art. It is not possible to discern an intelligent operating procedure for gaseous fuels whose flows are available as a function of the particular operating point, particularly if it is assumed that minimized pollutant emissions are to be achieved. In other words, the space advantages which the annular combustion chamber undoubtedly offers must not be obtained at the expense of an increase in the pollutant emissions from the combustion.